Breaking the News
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Haley's nervous to tell Nathan the news she finds out.


Haley usually considered herself a patient and calm person— with the exception of right now. The edge of her lower lip had become raw from the way she anxiously chewed on it; any longer and the skin might completely peel off and shed on the bathroom floor.

She sat there, on the edge of the cool ceramic toilet lid, staring at her wobbling hands.

Waiting.

Waiting for the plastic test to reveal her fate.

She wasn't sixteen— far from it— but in that moment, her heart empathized with every female cliche in a teen drama. Haley understood now; the drama wasn't fake. The gut-wrenching, teeth gnawing, hair pulling, 'what if' had never been scarier. The question was breathing down her neck, crawling like slimy red ants between the crevices of her bones.

And then there they were: two thin blue lines.

Pregnant.

She laughed. It was a short, staccato snort which soon turned into a full-belly riot of laughter. It was a shock. She wasn't expecting this. This wasn't in her plans— certainly wasn't in _their_ plans. What would he think? What would he say?

Oh, God.

The laughter ceased as if it were slashed with a knife. She brought her hand up to her gaping mouth and stared in awe.

"Okay," she said aloud in a desperate attempt to reassure herself. The words echoed between the walls, filling the air with reality. This was happening. "Wow, okay."

Shakily, she stood from the toilet and started to pace. Her hands still gripped tightly onto the pregnancy test.

Now what?

There was no script to follow.

But she was twenty-seven, not sixteen. She could do this. Sure, it wasn't what she planned yet, but she always did want to be a mom some day. Turns out, some day was today.

Haley had to tell someone. Not him. Not yet, at least. But she needed someone. Swapping the pregnancy test for her cellphone on the bathroom counter, Haley urgently unlocked it— ignoring the text message from him— and dialed her best friend's number, silently praying she'd pick-up.

"Hi, Hales!" Brooke chirped.

Haley bit at her lip again. The words were ready to spill from beneath her tongue.

"Hi," she croaked, then winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you— are you busy right now?"

"I'm at the store, but I can leave. Are you okay?"

She inhaled a shaky breath. Her hands trembled again, "Brooke, I'm- I'm pregnant."

"What?" The word rasped through the phone in a well-blended mixture between a hushed scream and a hurried question. "Are you serious? Does Nathan know?"

Haley caught her reflection in the mirror and with the hand not holding her phone, she pulled up the hem of her t-shirt. Her lips pulled from the grasp of her teeth and curved into a gentle smile as her hand fell flat against her stomach.

"No, I just took the test a few minutes ago. I don't know what I'm going to tell him yet."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm- I'm okay, actually. Freaking out a little, and definitely shocked, but also kind of excited!" Another round of giggles escaped from her throat and this time she really did feel sixteen-years-old.

"You're going to be one hot MILF, Haley James!"

"Brooke!" Haley gasped— she should've known that would be Brooke Davis' reaction.

"What? It's true," Brooke innocently replied.

The light banter dissipated as Haley thought more about Nathan. Somehow, she knew his reaction wouldn't be as playful and warm as Brooke's.

"Haley? Are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm just thinking."

"Do you need me to come over?"

Haley released a heavy sigh, "no, no, that's okay. I should probably talk to Nathan, soon. I need to figure out how I'm going to tell him…" her words trailed along with her thoughts. The cloud she landed on started to melt. She could feel herself falling.

"What do you think he'll say?"

"I honestly have no idea," a wave of nausea stumbled among her stomach. "Shit, Brooke, we've only been together for a few months. We're not ready for a baby!"

Brooke contemplated her words in the short silence, "Are you, I mean, are you sure you want to keep it?"

Haley sucked in a weighty breath, "yeah. Yeah, I do. Even if he leaves me, I'm having this baby."

"You think he's going to leave you?"

"I don't know, maybe. I hope not, but you know Nathan. He has a reputation. I don't think he's the settling down type. And we haven't exactly had any conversations about the future… Plus, I'm not going to force him to be in our lives if he doesn't want to be." The thought alone of losing him hurt like hell, but Haley couldn't possibly bare the idea of giving up their baby.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, H. James. I'm here for you and your baby no matter what."

A flood of fresh tears pooled from her big, brown eyes. "Thanks, Brookie. I love you."

"I love you, too," Brooke rasped. "Everything's going to be okay."

Haley sniffled, "thank you."

Just as she was about to say goodbye, her phone beeped, signaling another incoming call. "Oh shit, it's him," she mumbled, furiously wiping at her tears.

"Okay, take it. Call me later. Good luck!"

Haley mumbled another quick thanks, and swapped calls. She tried to steady her breath but it was to no avail. "Hello?"

"Hales? Hey, are you okay? I haven't heard from you all day."

Her heart twisted into a series of tight knots. "Yeah, hey, sorry. I just haven't been feeling well." It technically wasn't a lie— the morning sickness had already started and she'd been woozy all day.

"Oh no. What's wrong?"

She ran a hand through her mess of tangled curls and started pacing again. "Just a cold, I think." Okay, so that was a lie, but there was no way she'd tell him she was pregnant over the phone.

"Can I bring you anything? Some chicken noodle soup maybe?"

Another tug at her heart. He was so thoughtful and caring… he'd make such a wonderful father. Another batch of hot tears prickled beneath her eyes. What if he freaked out? What if he really did leave her? In the few short months they had been together, Haley had fallen deeply in love with him (just another thing she hasn't told him yet).

She was scared. Petrified, even. Not about the future— she could handle a baby. Fortunately, she was well-off in her savings. She had a steady job as an English teacher—a perfect career to also raise a family— and a comfortable and cozy home. Having a partner would obviously help, but she had no doubt she could raise a child alone. What she was most afraid of was losing him. But she meant what she told Brooke; she didn't want to trap him. Haley had far too much pride to beg Nathan for a commitment; no matter how much she loved him, she wouldn't force him. But, still, it scared the crap out of her that he might turn his back and pretend the last few months never happened; the best four months of Haley's life.

They'd met through mutual friends. Nathan was actually cousin's with Brooke's fiancé, and Haley's childhood friend, Lucas Scott. After a career-ending injury from the NBA, Nathan moved from Charlotte, North Carolina, to his beach house in Tree Hill— a mere ten minutes from Haley.

Haley would never admit it, but she was instantly smitten when she met him at the bar. He came on strong, but she did everything in her power to resist it. Especially after recently getting out of a toxic three year relationship. But, her dismissals of Nathan's flirtation only fueled the fire more. By the end of the night, and more than five drinks in, Haley succumbed to his boyish smirk and brazen pick-up lines. For the first time in her life, she had a one-night stand.

She wanted to hate herself in the morning when she awoke naked in his bed, but the sight of him shirtless, smirking, and carrying in a tray of breakfast erased any trace of self deprecation. Still, Haley was wary of thinking she was the exception. She knew all about Nathan Scott and his reputation as NBA Playboy. He was notorious for loving and leaving women. Haley never would have thought she'd be the type of girl who woke up in his bed, but she didn't regret it for a second. Nathan was honestly the first man to ever truly make her forget the rest of the world existed. He was intoxicating and she loved it.

As much as she liked him, she knew she'd have to accept the fact it probably would never happen again. It sucked, but she was glad she met him— glad he reminded her of what happiness felt like— and hoped they could still be friends.

Much to her surprise, he had asked her to dinner later that night. Still trying to act nonchalant, Haley pretended to think about it, claiming she already had plans.

Nathan wouldn't take no for an answer, and, once again failing to resist his persistence, Haley was enthusiastic to agree.

So, they went to dinner, stayed until it was time to close, and spent the night together again. Haley wasn't sure how or even why, but by their fourth date, Nathan had asked her to be exclusive. Four months had flown by, and when she wasn't working— or when Nathan wasn't traveling for his new job as a sports agent— they spent nearly every second together. They were having fun; their whole relationship was light and funny, but Nathan could also be incredibly sweet and romantic— not to mention incredibly sexy. Haley never knew she could be so satisfied sexually… it was no wonder she was pregnant.

"Haley?" Nathan's question pulled her back to the present, nearly causing her to drop her phone.

"Oh, no that's okay, Nathan. I'm fine. I think I just need to sleep."

Another lie. She just couldn't face the truth yet.

"Are you sure, babe? If you're sick, I can take care of you," she could hear the suggestion beneath his voice and she couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing. Damn him.

"Really, that's okay, but thank you."

"Okay," he sounded dejected, "you'll call me if you need anything?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, well, I'll let you get some sleep. Feel better, Hales."

God, she needed to hang up before she started sobbing— or worse, admit she's in love with him and carrying his child.

"Thanks Nathan," she said hurriedly, "bye."

A nap actually sounded amazing right now. Haley needed to shut her mind off for a while. The last twenty minutes took an emotional toll on her. She crawled into bed and let the darkness of her closed eyes, lull her into a peaceful state.

. . .

Around two hours later, Haley's eyes peeled open in a state of panic— a pounding sound was coming from her front door. She hesitantly stood from her bed and slipped on her silk robe, trudging towards the obnoxious banging.

When she pulled it open, Nathan was standing there with a bouquet of purple flowers— her favorite— a bottle of wine, and a brown bag of what she presumed was chicken noodle soup from Karen's Cafe. She didn't know if it was the pregnancy hormones or what, but she instantly started to cry again.

Nathan wordlessly pulled her into his arms, awkwardly fumbling with the stuff in his hands, and pressed a long kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, I just couldn't stand the thought of you being sick and alone."

She buried her head in the crux of his neck and inhaled the manly scent of his spicy aftershave. If she didn't already love this man, she would've fallen for him right there in that moment. He was perfect. He was her everything. And in that instant, she didn't ever want to let go.

"Is something making you upset, baby?"

She sniffled and looked up into his blue eyes. Haley had never seen so much concern before. It was then that she knew she couldn't wait any more. She had to tell him. It might kill her, but it was better than delaying the inevitable.

"I have something I need to tell you," her gaze bore into his as she took the bag of food from his hands and gestured towards the living room. Nathan followed wordlessly and put the bouquet of flowers and wine bottle onto the coffee table. Haley was standing still next to him but she pointed towards the couch. "You may want to be sitting for this."  
He cleared his throat and studied her with his eyes, "what's going on, Hales? You're scaring me a little bit."

She mustered a smile and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. Everything was about to change in just a few short words. A flash of confidence flushed through her veins. Whatever happened, she was still having a baby. His baby. And she was happy. So happy. Brooke's words rang through her ears: everything is going to be okay.

"I'm fine. I promise," her smile wavered, slightly, but remained present on her lips. "It's just, I have some news. Big news."

"Okay," Nathan mumbled, wiping his sweaty palms on his jean-clad thighs. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Haley nodded, "I know. I just don't really know how to tell you this…"

His eyes clenched shut and he nearly keeled over, "you're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

She almost laughed, but the moment was much too serious to elicit any type of response. "No, it's nothing like that."

He breathed a sigh of relief and she smiled again. That was good news. He didn't want her to break up with him. "Okay, good," he mirrored her smile and took a hold of her shaking hands. "Please, just tell me."

"Okay, well," Haley clung onto a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

She watched as the emotions registered across his face. It was as if she were watching a painter brush lines across a blank canvas. She had no idea what to make of his expression.

"You're— wh-what?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated slowly and softer this time. Her hands fell from his shoulders and she nervously rang out her fingers. Time elapsed at an excruciating rate.

"Wow," the curve of his eyebrows raised slightly on his forehead, resembling two dark question marks. "I, uh, definitely wasn't expecting that."

She hung her head, "I know. I'm sorry, Nathan—,"

"What? Why are you sorry?" He finally cracked a large smile, "This is a good thing, isn't it?"

Haley stared at him with large, doe eyes. Of all the reactions she imagined, this was not one of them. Did he seem genuinely… excited?

"Oh," his face fell again as he watched the struggle in her eyes. "Are you not… I mean," he tripped over the right words. "It's your decision, Hales. I'll support you no matter what—,"

"No!" Haley loudly interjected, "I mean, no, I- I'm not doing that. I'm keeping it." She brought her hands to her stomach and chewed her lip. "I'm just sorry to spring this on you like this. We obviously didn't plan it and I know it's early— like way too early in our relationship to be at this point, but—,"

A shriek ended her words as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. She was, literally, taken by surprise for the umpteenth time that day. Nathan was smiling against her lips and she couldn't help but moan her appreciation.

"What was that for?" She asked, slightly breathless.

"I love you, Haley James."

For the slightest second, she thought she could still be dreaming— but the sparkling look in his eyes was unlike anything she could possibly imagine. "Really?" The tears returned.

"Yes, really," he laughed briefly, before turning serious again. "But I won't lie, Hales, I'm scared out of my mind right now. I don't know the first thing about being a Dad, but I also know that I've never loved anyone more than I love you. I don't care if it's too soon. We're going to do this, together."

Now she felt like the biggest bitch on the planet. How could she have thought that he'd leave her? He was, without a doubt, the sweetest man in the universe.

"I love you so much," she cried into his neck again as he held her close. The feel of his large hand rubbing soothing circles on her back was almost enough to light her heart on fire.

"Are you okay? Is the pregnancy making you sick?" The concern was laced back in his tone and she snuggled warmly against him.

"A little. I was mostly worried about what you'd think."

He cracked another smile, "afraid I'd freak out?"

She shamefully nodded and fiddled with her fingers again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you, Nathan. We just, we never talked about our future and I was worried it was too soon and—,"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he whispered, "you have every right to feel that way. You're right, we never talked about the future. I should have told you I loved you sooner but I was afraid I would scare you off…"

They laughed softly at the irony of the situation.

"The truth is," he started again, "I fell in love with you the night we met. And I know we haven't been together long, but I don't care what anyone says. You, and our baby, are my future."

A beaming grin broke her lips as she leaned in to kiss him again. "Thank you. I really needed to hear you say that."

"You're sure you're okay? Is there anything I can do?"

Haley playfully pinched his cheek, "you know, I don't think you need to worry about not being a good father. You're already so doting. It's actually kinda sexy."

He kinked his eyebrow and smirked, "oh yeah?"

"Definitely," her eyes sparkled in the moonlight glow of her living room.

"Well, I need to take care of my girl," he whispered suggestively. His hands soon wandered towards her belly and smirked again. "Do you think we're having a daughter? I want a little girl just like you!"

Haley felt sixteen again; she was unbelievably giddy! Nathan was adorable. She secretly hoped they'd have a bunch of children together. He was amazing.

"I don't know," she laughed, "we'll have to schedule an appointment with the doctor. I only took the test today."

"You should've told me sooner, I would have been here with you. I can't imagine how scared you were."

"I was," Haley revealed, "but it's okay. I needed time to process the news alone."

"Are you happy?" Nathan asked shyly.

Haley grinned and replied with a kiss, "so happy."

"I guess we can't celebrate with wine, huh?" He pointed to the bottle and chuckled.

"I can think of another way to celebrate," she licked at her lips, thankful that the skin wasn't too raw from chewing on it so much.

"Wait," Nathan interrupted, "there's something I need to ask you."

Haley's face softened, "what?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her cheeks flushed red, "stop it!"

"What? I'm serious! Marry me."

"You're only asking me because we're having a baby."

"No."

She gave him a pointed look and he smiled sheepishly. "Okay, so the baby may have sped up the process, but I do want to marry you, Haley. I told you, I knew the minute we met that you were the one."

"Nathan, this is not normal! We've been dating for four months!"

"So? I'm not normal, and the way I feel about you definitely isn't normal. I don't want to ever be normal with you, Hales. I could love you forever-,"

"So could I-,"

"I'm serious, Haley."

She cupped his cheek, "I know you are,"

"So I'll say it again. Let's start forever, today. Marry me, baby."

Haley beamed eagerly, "okay."

Today definitely wasn't what either of them had imagined when they woke up, but it was better than any plans they could have made.


End file.
